Nika Aoi
is a recurring character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst and Beyblade Burst Evolution. Her current bey is Kaiser Kerbeus Knuckle Unite. She is the younger sister of Valt Aoi, twin sister of Toko Aoi, and daughter of Chiharu Aoi and Kento Aoi. Appearance Nika is a young schoolgirl with pink hair and orange eyes. She is always seen with pigtails, which are held up with two star-shaped hair bobbles. Nika wears orange overalls with a soft yellow shirt. Around her collar, she wears a red ribbon. Just like Toko, she has a small fang poking out of her mouth. Personality Due to being a child, Nika has an optimistic and playful personality. Alongside her twin brother Toko, they often playfully insult their brother Valt and the other Beigoma Academy BeyClub members during their training, especially when things aren't going as planned. Despite this, Nika is shown to be very caring towards others and will openly show concern for them. Following Shu Kurenai's shoulder injury, Nika was very concerned for his well-being and felt guilty as she was the one who caused it. During Beyblade matches, Nika is also very vocal when cheering for a BeyClub member, such as Valt or Shu. Nika is also shown to be very confident in her abilities as a Blader, but also burst into tears when she conceded a single point against Akio. Nonetheless, she quickly cheered up afterwards. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblades *[[Doomscizor D2 Knuckle Unite|Kerbeus K2' Knuckle Unite']]: Battles Relationships Toko Aoi As twins, Toko and Nika are never seen apart and are seemingly inseparable in everything they do, whether they're visiting friends, supporting their older brother Valt or even heading to school. The two tend to have shared opinions on everything, and always back each other up in conversations with others. Valt Aoi As Valt’s younger sister, she and Toko constantly pokes fun at him along with supporting him in Beybattles. Nika shares an interest in Beyblade just like Valt, and nevertheless supports him on his way to the top. Chiharu Aoi As her mother, Chiharu shares a maternal bond with both Toko and Nika. The twins share everything with their mother, and are the main source of information for Chiharu regarding Valt's progress in Beyblade. Both Toko and Nika are eager to help out their mother however they can, including various work around within Aoi Pan, their family bakery. Shu Kurenai Nika appears to have an infatuation with Shu, often swooning over him and being close to him. During his battles, Nika cheers the most for Shu out of the BeyClub members, also shouting about how "amazing" he is. In [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 16|''Surprise! Xhakuenji Special!!]], Nika showed off a heart-shaped cookie that she baked for Shu to help him get better. Nika was also the cause for Shu's shoulder injury in the final rounds of the regional tournament after. Because of this, Nika felt guilty as it caused noticeable long-term problems for Shu, despite the latter's attempt to cover it up as if it never happened. Gallery Proc 8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 20161006 002409.349.jpg proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef (1).png proc_f69e508a40c73a21 (1).png 00scrennshot.png 1231r2t2.png Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 20161006 002851.718.jpg Nika's Hearts.gif 201607182003427c5.jpg bburst_ep16pic04.jpg bburst_ep18pic02.jpg Gzfjd.png bburst_ep03pic46.jpg 201702202104342af.jpg 201606062003309b8.jpeg 201606061944210ed.jpeg CxD xF5WEAAmi Z.jpg Nika and Toko freaked out.jpg Nika and Toko blushes.jpg C6OnGQ7UsAA27Vw.jpg C3-weGAVcAAMQY5.jpg C3-wdRnVUAInDbH.jpg 20171008_125245.png Nika's joyful smile.jpg Siblings Smiles.jpg Family Smiles.jpg Valt's family rejoicing.jpg Trivia *Nika was the first female character to have participated in a beybattle in Beyblade Burst; Shasa Guten being the second. *Nika means "smile" which hints to how she is optimistic and caring. References Category:Aoi Family Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Main Characters